Horcrux Hunters
by frozonedude12
Summary: Takes place right after HBP. Harry is on a quest to find all Voldemort's remaining horcruxes. Harry and Hermione realize their feelings for each other and Harry begins to deal with his grief. Are Dumbledore and Sirius really dead?PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Trance

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but JK Rowling is LUCKY

_Warning HBP spoilers!_

_Slant means trance or dream_

_It is dark at the Riddle house. Voldemort has been using it since Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Fenrir Greyback and the rest of his Death Eaters returned from Hogwarts._

_Voldemort said, "Nagini, go fetch the young Malfoy boy."_

_Nagini slithered off. Draco was fast asleep. The sound of Nagini hissing in his ear wakes him up. He still was not used to all the strange things that go on here. He didn't even want to be a Death Eater. He assumed he should follow the snake. He followed her to the living room_

_He said, "You wanted to see me, my lord?"_

"_Yes," Voldemort replied, "You served me well at Hogwarts. Now I have a special task for you. If you complete it, I will free your father from Azkaban."_

"_It would be my pleasure to serve you my lord. What is the task?"_

"_Have you ever heard of a horcrux my servant?" said Voldemort._

"_Only in passing by my father and only that they are one of the most dark items ever created, my lord."_

"_Horcuxes are item that you can use to store a part of your soul to enable immortality. Unless all of ones horcruxes are destroyed, one cannot die. I made six of them.. Dumbledore destroyed one of them and Harry Potter in avertedly destroyed my diary in his second year. Now, using Leggimency I have found out Potter is going to find the others. I want you to go and find them before he does. They are Helga Hufflepuffs goblet, Salazar Slytherithen's locket, and Rowena Ravenclaw's shield. The one Dumbledore destroyed was my grandfather's ring. And last but not least, Nagini. If anyone gets in your way, destroy them."_

"_Shall I take someone with me?" asked Draco._

"_Take Severus, I will make it clear to him that you are in charge."_

"_Yes my lord"_

"_Let no one stand in your way!" shrieked Voldemort._

Harry opens his eyes. He came out of his trance. He had tought himself Leggimency. After Dumbledore died, Harry decided he should spy on Voldemort. Now that he knew that Draco and Snape were looking for the Horcrux, longer then he should get out of Privet Drive as soon as possible. He was there he should have left already. The Dursleys just stayed away from him, which was the way he liked it. He had decided he would leave at the break of dawn. He would go pick up Ron and Hermione then find the horcruxes together. He hoped that he would find Snape, because if he did, he would kill him.

A.N. Sorry for such a short chapter, new one up soon. Please read and review!


	2. Hermione's True Feelings

**Warning HBP spoilers!**

I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling is pretty damn lucky

Hermione has not been sleeping well ever since she left Hogwarts. She at least felt safe there, but at home she was on her own. At least she had become of age so she could protect herself with magic. She was also worried for Ron and Harry. More so for Harry. Ron had a whole family to protect him. Harry had only himself to count on. And he was still under age. She really missed him.

She came down from her room and told her parents, "I'm going out for a walk".

"Be very careful honey, with Voldemort being out there and everything." Said her father.

"I can do magic now, don't worry about me." she said as she headed out the door.

The last letter that Harry had written was very gloomy. She pulled it out of her pocket and read it.

_Hermione-_

_Dumbledore said I had to stay here at least a month for his charm to work, but I don't want to. I am leaving the minute I can. I don't know where I'll go after I leave the Dursleys. They'll be glad to get rid of me though. I have found out that Voldemort is sending Malfoy and Snape to find the horcruxes. I don't know whether I'll see you or Ron again. Take care and good luck._

_Harry_

_P.S. Take care of Hedwig for me._

That was two weeks ago and she hadn't head anything from any body since then. She hoped he wouldn't do anything foolish like go after Snape and Malfoy by himself. Harry didn't know it but she had always cared for him more than a friend.

Then she felt a dark, empty, and familiar feeling creep upon her. Fog had started to form around her. She knew what it was. It was a dementor, the foulest creature to crawl upon the earth. She saw 5 of them head towards her. She is thinking, _what was that charm that Harry used against the dementors?_

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A great stag erupted from behind her and drove the dementors away. She turned around and saw a skinny, tall, and ragged looking 17-year-old, young man with his wand out.

"Harry! I can't believe you're here!" Says Hermione as she runs over to hug him

" I couldn't just leave my best friend to get her soul sucked by a dementor," said Harry.

" The better question is _what_ are you doing here?"

"You said you wanted to help me find the remaining horcruxes, so here's your chance. Get your things and then we're going to go get Ron. Lets go to your house and…"

" No need. _Accio Trunk! Accio Hedwig! Accio Gift! _Now we can go," she said

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said," Off to Ron's then!" They both concentrated and visualized the Burrow and when they opened their eyes, they were there.

They walked towards the Burrow, and when they got to the door, someone from behind said in a menacing voice , " I'll give you 2 seconds to identify yourselves 1…."

Harry said, " It's me, Harry Potter!"

The voice said," What form does your Patronus take?"

Harry smiled, turned around and said," A stag, Professor Lupin"

Lupin smiled and said," It's good to see you Harry. You too Hermione, but what are you doing here in the middle of the night."

Harry said, " Good to see you too. We're here to get Ron, so we can't have you snitching on us. _Obliviate! Sleporus! " _Lupin fell down unconscious.

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione.

"We don't want anyone to know we were here.

They ran up to Ron's room, and they found Ron lying there sleeping and drooling Harry whispered "_Lumos Maximus"_

Ron muttered in his sleep,"shu the ligh of."

Harry yelled " Wake up Ron, It's time to go!"

Ron rolled out of his bed and asked sleepily," where are we going?"

" Well, we're going to find the horcruxes, then we're going to number 12 Grimmauld Place to see if there is anything there we can use to find the Horcruxes. Sirius…. Sirius had Dark items in his house, so I'm hoping there will be something to help us." Explained Harry.

A.N. This chapter was longer than the first, but still short. I promise the next one will be much longer. Please R and R

Also read kozie's story Veritas


End file.
